The First Time
by ahsfoxxay
Summary: Misty and Cordelia's first time together. Foxxay prompt.


Misty had always thought Cordelia was beautiful. From the day she first saw her, to the day they started dating and even to today, Misty was astounded by the beauty that was Cordelia Goode. The way her hair always fell in to place and those endless brown eyes crinkled in the corners when she laughed never failed to make her heart flutter. Needless to say, Misty loved everything about her girlfriend. It wasn't until recently, that Cordelia's looks had taken a new light. _  
_

_"Hey Dee? Have ya seen my shawl? The one from Stevie?" Misty strolled through the halls, waiting for a reply, slightly concerned when she was met with nothing but silence. She stepped into the bedroom, "Dee?" She strained her ears, relief flooding her system when she heard the gentle hum of the shower. She called to Cordelia through the bathroom door, "Hey Dee, have ya seen my Stevie shawl?" _

_"Yea, Mist. I think it's in the hamper you can come and check if you want." _

_Misty pushed open the door, immediately enveloped by a thick cloud of steam, "Damn Dee, hot enough in here for ya?" _

_Cordelia turned to face Misty, laughing and adding to their banter with a playful remark—though the teasing was lost to the blood roaring in Misty's ears. She stared at Cordelia through the glass, completely mesmerized by the woman in front of her. Cordelia looked absolutely breathtaking, face flushed by the heat of the shower, wet hair plastered to her neck and curves completely on display. _

_"Misty?"_

_The younger witch blinked slowly, mouth suddenly dry. She had never really seen Cordelia completely unrobed and now seeing her like this, Misty was at a loss for words. She raked her eyes down Cordelia's frame, following the droplets of water that trailed down her chest. The heat in the bathroom grew stifling as she watched to drop roll past Cordelia's pert breasts and down her stomach into a soft tuft of curls. _

_"Misty," the older witch repeated, a sultry tone to her voice that wasn't present before, "Care to join me?"_

_Misty knew she must be blushing as she tore her eyes away from Cordelia. "I, uh, just came in for my shawl Dee." _

_"Suit yourself," Cordelia shrugged, a playful smile on her lips. She turned her back, well aware that Misty was still watching her. _

_"Ya said it, uh, might be in the hamper right?" Misty tried to get back to the task at hand but the water trickled over Cordelia's head, sliding down tantalizingly slow the small of her back and over the curve of her ass— She had to get out of there. _

_"Mhmm," Cordelia turned back to face Misty and resumed washing, paying extra attention to her chest. She knew she shouldn't play with Misty but the __flustered expression on the younger witch's face was too delicious. "Did you find it?" She asked innocently, sliding her hand over a protruding collar bone._

_Misty flipped open the hamper and rummaged through it, grabbing ahold of the dirty shawl, "Uh yea, thanks Dee." _

_"Then you should probably get going so I can finish my shower right?" _

_The swamp witch nodded dumbly, watching as Cordelia's hand slipped lower, over her breast towards a pebbled nipple. _

_"Right, Mist?" __Cordelia rolled the bud between her fingers, pinching slightly. _

_Misty's lips were parted slightly, heart racing "Mhm," she swallowed thickly and backed away towards the door, "I'm goin'." She spared Cordelia one last look, before dragging herself out of the bathroom. _

It wasn't that Misty and Cordelia didn't embrace intimacy. They had many nights where gentle kisses would give way to needy hands but whenever things got too far, they had always stopped and up until this point Misty was content with that. She knew Cordelia would wait for her; they had talked about it many times. But that day Misty saw Cordelia in the shower, something had changed and after a week of contemplation and tension she was ready. Tonight, she was going to give herself to Cordelia. Just thinking about it made it hard for her to settle down, thoughts running rampant.

0000

As the day progressed, Misty deliberately avoided Cordelia, afraid that somehow, the Supreme would be able to discover her plans. She wanted it to be a surprise, to be absolutely perfect and the longer she thought about it, the more it seemed impossible. How would she even please Cordelia? This feeling, this desire that was driving her crazy, was something she had been taught to suppress her entire life and now, she how no idea how to act out on it. But she knew she loved Cordelia and that was all that mattered. The rest would come, Cordelia would show her and she couldn't wait to learn.

0000

It was finally time. The academy had settled down for the night and Misty fidgeted in bed, awaiting Cordelia's arrival. The seconds crawled by, the air seeming to vibrate with anticipation. Misty was nervous but more so excited, ready to take this next step. As she waited, she grew more and more impatient, silently chiding herself for not checking with Cordelia. What if the Supreme was having another one of her late nights in her office? Impulsively, Misty decided that if Cordelia wouldn't come to her, she would go to her. The door of their bedroom creaked as it swung open, the halls unusually quiet at this time of night. She padded down the halls, seeing Cordelia's office lights shining through the cracks in the door. A gentle knock broke the eerie silence. _  
_

"Come in."

Just the sound of Cordelia's voice brought a shiver down Misty's spine. "Hey Dee," she pushed past the door.

"Oh, hey Mist," Cordelia absently licked her lips—Misty loved when she did that. "Sorry, I haven't come to bed, I've got a little bit of paper work left."

Misty put aside her previous intentions, her girlfriend looked beyond exhausted. "Is there anythin' I can do to help?" She walked over towards the desk, perching herself on the edge and placing a hand on Cordelia's shoulder.

"Ehh, not really," she smiled up at Misty, "Thank you though."

The swamp witch smiled back. "Of course," she squeezed Cordeila's shoulder, "Oh wow, Dee ya are tense. Want a massage?." Not waiting for a reply, she slid off of Cordelia's desk, walking behind her girlfriend and beginning to knead at the tender muscle.

"Mmm," Cordelia hummed appreciatively, "That feels amazing. I've been hunched over my desk all day."

"I bet." Misty massaged Cordelia's shoulders, blushing at the occasional moan that escaped the Supreme's mouth. Her stomach twisted as an especially throaty groan worked it's way out of Cordelia's throat and she decided that maybe, Cordelia wasn't so tired after all. She slowed down her motions, one hand continuing to massage while the other brushed aside Cordelia's hair, revealing the nape of her neck. Ignoring the pounding in her chest, Misty leaned forward, pressing a trail of soft kisses down the side of Cordelia's neck. She placed a quick bite on her girlfriends shoulder before kissing her way back to Cordelia's ear. "I'm ready," she whispered, hot breath ticking the Supreme.

Cordelia shivered, goosebumps covering her body as she spun in her chair to face Misty, "Really?" She took her lip between her teeth, unable to stop the smile growing on her face.

"Yes," Misty grinned back, all her nervousness disappearing the instant she saw Cordelia smile— God, she loved that smile.

Cordelia reached out, cupping Misty's face, "I love you so much and I'm so ready."

"Me too, I love ya Dee." Misty let Cordelia coax her into a kiss, smiling uncontrollably as their lips met. She couldn't believe she had been nervous, she loved this woman and Cordelia loved her and that was all that mattered.

Cordelia pulled away with a nip to Misty's lower lip, her eyes twinkling devilishly as she stood up from her chair, "Shall we?"

Misty nodded, smiling and slipping her hand into Cordelia's. Their finger's laced together as they walked back towards their room, Misty's heart threatening to beat out of her chest. It amazed her that even simply holding Cordelia's hand could make her heart race.

"So is this why you've been avoiding me all day?" Cordelia asked, amused, as she held open their bedroom door and ushered Misty in.

The swamp witch blushed and grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry Dee."

Cordelia shut the door behind her, letting out a little laugh, "It's okay, Mist. I'm glad you told me." Now that they were alone, in the comfort of their own room, Cordelia found herself overcome with excitement. They had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity and the little touches and stolen kisses were amazing but Cordelia ached to have all of Misty. She wrapped her hands around Misty's waist, bringing her in for another kiss. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I've ever been." Misty rested her forehead against's Cordelia's, smiling down at the love of her life.

"I've wanted this for so long and I want you to know that if you don't want this right now, I will wait even longer. I would wait forever Mis—"

"I know Dee. Now shut up and kiss me."

Cordelia laughed as their lips collided, her hands tightening their grip on Misty's hips to back her onto the bed. "Lay down," she pecked Misty before letting her go. The younger witch fell onto the bed, scooting back to lean on the headboard as Cordelia lowered herself into Misty's lap. "Are you nervous?" Cordelia asked, reaching out to tuck a stray curl behind Misty's ear.

"A little bit," Misty answered honestly, resting her hands on Cordelia's waist.

"Well don't be, I love you and that's what's important." Cordelia initiated another kiss, the tension rising when she felt Misty's tongue shyly brush up against her own. She moaned into the warmth of Misty's mouth, hands slowly beginning to tangle wild curls. This was really happening. Cordelia wanted to take it slow, to worship Misty, and show her just how much she loved her but the idea of finally having her girlfriend made her unbelievably needy. The kiss deepened, Cordelia encouraging Misty with her tongue and reveling in the whimper she got in response. They separated, both breathing heavily as Cordelia moved to Misty's neck. She planted sloppy kisses down her throat, nipping at the skin. Misty moaned softly and Cordelia couldn't help but grind herself into the younger witches lap. "You sound so hot when you moan," she whispered, swirling her tongue around the shell of Misty's ear.

"Delia," Misty rasped, "It's gettin' awful hot in here don't ya think."

She nibbled gently on Misty's ear, laughing softly, "Is that your way of telling me you want me to take of your dress."

"Mhm," Misty's hands slipped from Cordelia's hips and down to the cup the Supreme's ass. She squeezed and pulled Cordelia closer, forcing their hips to grind together. "Please," Misty added breathily, already dizzy with desire.

Cordelia pulled herself away from her girlfriends neck, fingers brushing over the hickey she left as they made their way down to undo the ties of Misty's dress. Nimble fingers worked quickly, untying the knots and reaching under the hem to lift the cloth up and over, revealing a flushed chest and panties. Cordelia let out a shaky breath and settled back on top of Misty's hips. "You are absolutely gorgeous." She crushed their lips together, capturing Misty in a passionate kiss while her hands wandered over the newly revealed skin.

Misty whimpered into Cordelia's mouth, the older witches's finger's dancing across her chest and teasingly pinching a nipple. "Oh god," she breathed, eyelids fluttering shut. Her hands scratched down Cordelia's back, hips bucking forward when the Supreme began to roll the aching nipple between her forefingers. She gasped, overwhelmed by all the new sensations.

The Supreme used Misty's gasp as a chance to break away from kissing and scooted down the younger witches's legs, resting on her thighs rather than her hips. She leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to the dip in between Misty's collarbones before speaking, "Are you alright, love?"

"Yes," she breathed out, "I'm perfect." Her hands sifted through a lock of Cordelia's hair adoringly, "You're perfect." Misty reached out, hands grappling with the bottom of Cordelia's shirt, trying to pull it over the older witches's head. "Shit," Misty muttered as she struggled, the shirt getting stuck.

Laughter bubbled out of Cordelia's throat, momentarily blinded by the cloth stuck over her face, "Need some help?"

Misty fell back in defeat, hands falling to her sides. She frowned, embarrassed that Cordelia had to take off the rest of her shirt. A bitter laugh escaped her mouth as her eyebrows furrowed together, "I'm real sexy huh, Dee?"

"Hey," Cordelia cooed, cupping her lover's face, "You are sexy Misty Day." She pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses down Misty's neck and across her collar bone, "so, so sexy," she murmured, mouth trailing lower.

Misty didn't have time to argue, mind blanking as Cordelia lips descended lower. Her back arched forward with anticipation, eyes squeezing shut as she focused on Cordelia's kisses. Her hands threaded through smooth, blonde hair, hips jerking forward involuntarily as Cordelia began to tease a nipple, flicking the bud with her tongue. "Dee, you feel so good, I—" she gasped as Cordelia raked her teeth over the peak, "I don't know why I—we waited s-so long." Her sentence ended in a throaty moan, fingers scraping the older witches's scalp.

Cordelia grinned and kissed her way back to Misty's ear, whispering thickly, "I haven't even started yet."

"Then show me," Misty challenged, playfully tugging Cordelia's hair. She hadn't expected to feel so out of control, consumed by desire, but Cordelia had started a fire in her that simply could not be put out.

The throaty rumble of Misty's voice hit Cordelia straight in her core, making her painfully aware of her own need. "God," she groaned, stealing a kiss, "I want you so badly." The younger witch simply hummed in response, rolling her hips up into Cordelia's. She rocked with the motion, moaning softly, the amount of clothes still present becoming more and more irksome. Hastily, she got up, shedding her pants and kicking them to floor before settling back down on Misty's thigh.

Misty gasped, easily feeling Cordelia's wetness through her underwear, "Dee...you're all wet."

"Mhm," Cordelia grinned, slowly beginning to grind against Misty's thigh, "It's because of you. You make me so crazy."

Misty watched Cordelia rub against her, mesmerized by the motion. Cordelia looked so sexy, muscles rippling as her hips continually rolled into her thigh. Just looking at her made Misty's core ache and when Cordelia began to moan softly, she couldn't help but reach out. Her hands crawled up Cordelia's stomach to cup her chest. "Ya make me crazy too Dee," she murmured, squeezing and watching the flesh spill out from Cordelia's bra.

"Oh really?" Cordelia's hands landed over Misty's, guiding her motions. "Does that mean you're all wet too?" She taunted hotly, biting her lip.

The younger witch's eyes widened and she nodded, Cordelia's sultry voice making it harder for her think. "I need ya Dee."

Cordelia smiled, wrapping her hands around Misty's wrists and bringing them back down to her sides as she leaned in for a kiss, "You have me. You have all of me Misty. I love you so much."

Misty couldn't help but get emotional; she was about to make love with the woman of her dreams for the first time. "I love you Dee and I'm ready for you to have all of me."

Over come with emotion, Cordelia caught Misty in a searing kiss, hoping it would be enough to convey the adoration she had for this woman. She wanted to give her the world and all the pleasure in it and now she finally could. Her tongue snaked out to meet Misty's, fingers searching out her lover's center at the same time. They grazed the fabric, rubbing up against the wet spots dotting the younger witch's underwear.

Misty whimpered, hips bucking into the faintest hint of touch. It was unbelievable how her body responded, she was so sensitive that everywhere Cordelia touched her, the muscles jumped. A sound she couldn't even recognize tore through her throat when Cordelia began to tease her clit through the soaked fabric. "Cordelia," she panted, "Please."

Cordelia's head swam, Misty's absolute desperation for her was something she knew she would never get over. She wanted to hear her lover beg and cry out. Misty sucked in air, nearly trembling as Cordelia hooked her fingers into the woman's underwear. She ducked to press a kiss to Misty's belly and peered up for approval as she toyed with the band

Misty nodded desperately, raising her hips and squirming as Cordelia peeled away her panties. This was it. She was completely bare in front of Cordelia and all she could think about was how loved she felt; it was already everything she had wanted it to be and Cordelia hadn't even touched her yet. Her mouth hovered open, wanting to tell Cordelia just how just how perfect she felt but all of her words were lost when she felt fingers dancing up her inner-thigh. She watched them crawl dangerously close, breathing heavily in anticipation.

Cordelia massaged the insides of Misty's thighs, stopping just short of her center.

Misty fidgeted uneasily, a high-pitched whine escaping her lips, "Please, Dee."

Cordelia wasn't necessarily teasing, all though she did love seeing Misty squirm, she just wanted to take things slow. There would be time for frantic loving later on, it was their first time and she wanted to make it perfect for Misty. She stretched forward, kissing her sweetly. A gentle I love you slipped out though it was lost to the moan Misty let out when Cordelia finally touched her.

Every time Cordelia circled Misty's clit, her lover made a new sound and it drove the older witch wild—she needed to be inside her. She teased Misty's entrace, looking for signs of discomfort but the way Misty's hips insisted against her hand told her that the younger witch was more than ready. Her finger slipped in and a moan vibrated it's way out her throat. Misty was so wet and tight that Cordelia could barely breathe—God, she loved this woman. She slowly started to pump her finger, leaning down to capture a nipple between her lips.

"M-more," Misty panted, insisting against Cordelia's finger. Her lower belly-burned, thighs quivering and mind completely in the clouds.

Cordelia happily obliged, adding another finger and putting more pressure behind her thrusts. Watching Misty come un-done was surreal. The way her eyelids fluttered and face scrunched the closer she got was something Cordelia would never forget. She peppered Misty's chest with kisses, fingers mercilessly pumping in and out of the swamp witch.

"Delia," Misty groaned, eyes squeezed shut and hands twisted in the sheets.

"What?" She kissed her way up to Misty and across her jaw, "What is it?"

"I-I," she gnawed on her bottom lip to stifle her moans, trying her absolute best to speak, "I love you s-so much."

"I love you too," Cordelia spoke reverently, "Now let go for me." She pressed her thumb against Misty's clit, circling it wildly and curling her fingers. It surprised her that Misty had lasted this long but she knew the girl was close.

"Oh, fuck," Misty threw her head back, hips hitting back hard against Cordelia's thrusts.

Cordelia watched in awe as Misty lost control. She had never seen something so perfect. It had been well worth the wait just to feel this connected to Misty; their bodies working in sync, pushing and pulling. This was love.

Misty trembled violently, back arching and mouth falling open spewing oh gods paired with Cordelia's name as she came. The pure bliss that followed was something Misty had never experienced. Her entire body continued to shake uncontrollably, muscles contracting as pleasure rang out through every nerve. It took her minutes to register Cordelia's weight and gentle kisses, coaxing her back down to earth. Her eyelids fluttered opened, hands cramping as they let go of the sheets to rest in the small of Cordelia's back.

Cordelia rested her chin on Misty's collarbones, looking up at her lover; the biggest grin plastered on her face. "You okay there?"

"Dee," Misty murmured, blinking lazily, "That was...just amazin'.'"

Cordelia stretched forward, planting a loving kiss on her lips, "I love you. That was so worth the wait." She laid her ear down against Misty's chest, enjoying the steady beat of Misty's heart.

Suddenly, Misty's blissful state came to a halt as she held Cordelia, realizing that her lover hadn't gotten much of anything in their exchange. "But Dee, you didn't get anything."

She pulled her head off of Misty's chest, "You don't have to give me anything. Just being that close with you was more than enough Mist." Cordelia spoke earnestly, pressing a kiss to the column of Misty's throat.

And for the first time, Misty understood why people had sex. Throughout her life, she had been taught so many different things that it was a revelation to finally discover the true meaning behind physical intimacy. Sex wasn't a sin and wasn't just for reproducing or pleasure. Of course, It did feel amazing but it wasn't just about making another person feel good. It was about being connected to that person in a way that you are with no one else and that's what she had with Cordelia. "Christ," she muttered, "I love ya, Delia."

They met half way in a passionate kiss, Misty cupping Cordelia's face and pulling away when air was a necessity, "I know I don't have ta give ya anythin'. I know that but I love ya so I want to make ya feel good."

"Mist," Cordelia placed a kiss on the tip of Misty's nose, "I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything. It was amazing just knowing I made you feel good."

"Delia, it's not just you that's been waitin'." Her hands snuck shyly under the back of Cordelia's underwear, grabbing her ass and pulling her closer. " I want to touch you, "she murmured.

Cordelia smiled, pecking her softly. "I want you to touch me too," she whispered, pressing kisses to her jaw and down her neck.

Misty didn't think it was possible for her heart to beat any faster. Her hands on Cordelia, Cordelia gently nibbling on her neck and whispering how much she wanted her; it was almost too much and she wasn't sure how to move forward. She thought she would know what to do but her hands didn't seem to be connecting with her brain.

"Just relax," Cordelia whispered, sensing Misty's anxiousness, "No matter what happens, just being with you makes me feel amazing."

Misty let out a shaky breath and pulled her lover even closer, letting the slight cant of Cordelia's hips serve as a guide. She flexed her hands, causing Cordelia's hips to twitch forward again but then suddenly, Cordelia didn't stop the motion. Her grip moved to Cordelia's hips as the older witch began a steady rhythm against her, dragging her body back and forth on Misty's thigh. She watched in awe as Cordelia began to speed up, grinding faster, hips snapping back and forth.

Cordelia buried her head in Misty's neck, grabbing desperately onto her lover trying, if even possible, to get closer. She rolled her hips, groaning when Misty began to meet her thrusts.

Misty was enthralled, Cordelia panting and whimpering in her ear. "Come on Dee," she whispered, "keep goin."

"F-fuck, Misty," she whined, drawing out her lovers name.

Goosebumps spread like wildfire across Misty's skin. Hearing Cordelia say her name like that sent her into a frenzy. She grabbed Cordelia, abruptly flipping them.

Cordelia bounced on the mattress as Misty nearly threw her down. "Mist, what are you doin—"

Misty silenced her with a kiss and Cordelia didn't ask anymore questions because suddenly their were fingers teasing her, rubbing against her damp underwear.

"Jesus, Mist." Cordelia insisted against Misty's fingers, desperate for contact.

Spurred on by neediness nearly oozing out of Cordelia, Misty kissed her way down her girlfriends body, stopping right above her underwear. Misty snapped the band, looking up at Cordelia, "Can I?"

"Yes, God, yes." Cordelia reached behind herself, snapping off her bra while Misty dragged away her panties.

Misty threw to garment to join the pile on the ground, breath hitching when her sight returned to Cordelia. The older witched looked perfect, golden hair fanned around her head like a halo, chest and cheeks flushed, dark eyes impossibly darker. "Dee," Misty lowered her head, kissing Cordelia's stomach, "Ya are so goddamn beautiful." She didn't give Cordelia a chance to reply, lowering her kisses into soft curls.

Cordelia's body tensed, hands finding their way into Misty's hair. She shut her eyes in anticipation, legs twitching as Misty's hot breath ghosted over her center. The seconds ticked by, her shallow breathing filled the room as she waited. She cracked an eye open, peering between her legs "Mist?"

"Dee, what if I'm no good?"

Cordelia sat up on her elbows, "You'll be perfect, and I'll help you" She smoothed over Misty's curls, "We'll learn together."

Misty smiled, leaning forward to kiss Cordelia sweetly before motioning for her to lay back down. She settled herself back between Cordelia's legs, taking a second to remember all she had read online. Zoe had even caught her using her laptop to do research a few days ago and though it was embarrassing it was definitely worth it now. She took one last breath, bringing herself to the present before pressing a kiss to the inside of Cordelia's thigh. Her tongue darted out, taking a long measured lick up Cordelia's center. She looked up to Cordelia for approval.

The older witch smiled down, running her thumb over Misty's cheek reassuringly, "Keep going."

Misty repeated the motion but rather than stopping, she swirled her tongue, Cordelia's hips jerking. She almost stopped to smile, pleased with herself, but kept up her rhythm, dragging her tongue from the top, to the bottom and back again. Using Cordelia's reactions as a guide, she kept up her pace, flicking her tongue against one area that seemed to make Cordelia's hips buck every time.

"Right—shit, right," Cordelia's hands tightened their grip in Misty's hair, tugging her a little higher, "There."

Misty kissed the spot, sucking softly.

"Mhm," Cordelia squeezed her eyes shut, nodding and pushing her hips up, "Just like that, baby."

Misty hummed, sucking harder in response, her hands creeping up over Cordelia's stomach towards her chest. She reached out, taking a nipple between her fingers, tugging slightly as her tongue began to trace a pattern over Cordelia's sex.

"A little f-faster, Mist," Cordelia pulled gently on Misty's hair, moaning gratefully as the younger witch sped up her pattern.

Misty worked harder, tongue flicking side to side, up and down, desperate to hear Cordelia say her name again. Her nails dug into Cordelia's stomach, trying to anchor herself as the older witch began to rock against her face.

"Mist," she panted, "You're doing s-so good, baby." Cordelia felt her lower muscles start to tighten, slowly loosing control over the rhythm of her hips, grinding irregularly into Misty's mouth.

Misty felt Cordelia's thighs begin to tremble around her head and she picked up the pace, relentlessly swirling her tongue, trying her hardest to get Cordelia over the edge.

"F-fuck, Mist—Misty!" Cordelia cried out, thighs clamping and body shivering as she came.

Misty stayed put, slowing down her licks but not stopping as Cordelia whimpered softly. She allowed herself one last lick, savoring the taste on her tongue as Cordelia pulled on her hair, beckoning for the younger witch to come up for a kiss.

Their lips meshed together languidly, Cordelia moaning softly as she tasted herself off of Misty's tongue. " You were amazing," she stated, fighting to gain back her breath.

Misty couldn't stop the smile spreading across her swollen lips, "Really, Dee?"

Cordelia felt her lower body still pulsing, twitching with aftershocks, "Yes. Christ Misty you were perfect."

"I love you," Misty whispered, snuggling up against Cordelia, thoroughly enjoying the skin to skin contact.

Cordelia kissed Misty's forehead, "I love you too." She fumbled for the covers, trying to wrap the two of them up for bed but was stopped by Misty. "What?"

"We don't need blankets to keep us warm," she waggled her eyebrows suggestively, " I can think of a few other ways to heat up."

"Mist—" she was cut off by a pair of lips.

The younger witch rolled on to Cordelia's hips, "You ready for our second time, Dee?" Misty taunted, running her hands over her lovers still sensitive center.

Cordelia's laugh transformed into a moan—this woman was going to be the death of her.


End file.
